russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN-9 REINFORCES NEW IMAGE WITH ITS 9 NEW SHOWS
January 16, 2015 Zanjoe Marudo (in photo) will host 9TV's new interactive game show titled The Price is Right. It airs at 7 p.m. on Saturday and Sunday while Richard Gutierrez will now host the new game show Game Ka, Milyonaryo. It airs at 9:15 p.m. on weeknights. 9TV (RPN) becoming he huge success while it give viewers an alternative. By tearjerkers night after night, they launch the weekend sitcoms. They put the foreign canned shows in the US on weeknights and sports shows. And instead of putting tired old faces on the tube, they introduced fresh talents. According to its president and CEO Robert T. Rivera, 9TV becoming the leader network with the viewing fare has already won a loyal following. It has carved its own niche as catering to the male audience, the primetime grid is a mix of sports and entertainment both local and foreign. Major stars Nora Aunor and German Moreno made the comeback project for RPN. Cabangon-Chua's group earlier said it will be "creative" in its bid to put the ailing 9TV, which was once a premier television station before the People Power Revolution, in the red. He noted, that sports is one area that Channel 9 will focus on considering the wide following enjoyed by the MBA basketball. The strength shown by network in the field of sports should be taken as a signal to launch more sports shows. For the make-skewed sports shows driven mostly by the KBL, UAAP and MBA games, highly anticipated boxing and other sports coverage—have been instrumental in drawing in male audiences. He denied that 9TV (RPN) is being repackaged into a sports channel. “It just seems so because it is the channel that airs basketball on prime time. We are actually airing over 30% of entertainment content, as opposed to an average of 85% of sports content in any given week.” RPN has acquired the rights to air the 17th anniversary of the Philippines' premier professional basketball league. The MBA games will air on primetime on 9TV starting Sunday, January 18. Airing schedule is 7:15-9:15 p.m. every Monday and Wednesday, 4-6 p.m. every Saturday and 3-7 p.m. every Sunday. With its four-day primetime schedule, the MBA games willsurely the core of RPN's programming. 9TV will reinvent its local shows, Game Ka Millionaryo, Boses Tinig Pinoy, The Price is Right and Superstar. Under Cabangon-Chua, 9TV is gearing itself to challenging the supremacy of the two domiant networks like ABS-CBN and GMA, as well as IBC-13 and TV5. He has allocated millions to maximize the signal quality and reaching of Channel 9 and upgrade its technical facilities. 9TV (RPN) launches 5 new "pumped and loaded" programs offering different kinds of entertainment for its viewers: a telenovela (Timeless Love), two new sports programs (Pacquiao Flashback, In This Corner), and two foreign hit shows in ths US (Agent Center and NCIS: New Orleans). THE KBL. The Asia's popular basketball league in Korea, is now on 9TV. The KBL will once again be seen in the local channel; it's the first time in the history of Philippine television that the KBL, UAAP and MBA are in the same station. Now, you can literally enjoy both sides of the world of basketball without switching channels. It aired every Saturday at 11:30 a.m. and Sunday at 11 a.m. FOR FIGHT FANS. Aspiring Pacquiaos will get a kick out of the new offerings of The Kasama Network. Filipinos just can't get enough of boxing, and with good reason. It is in boxing that Filipinos are on equal footing with foreign athletes. In boxingwe produced world-renowned champs Manny Pacquiao, Gabriel "Flash" Elorde and Noonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire. Now, here's the good news for all boxing knockout aficionados—not just one but three of best boxing matches shows aired on 9TV: World-Class Boxing (Saturday 1:30 p.m.), In This Corner (Sunday 1 p.m.) and Pacquiao Flashback (Sunday 2 p.m.), respectively. LET THE PRICE IS RIGHT BEGINS. The King of Dream Dad is Zanjoe Marudo, now a Kasama star will get a masa viewers as he hosting the the Philippine edition of The Price is Right premiered on January 17 and aired on Saturday and Sunday at 7 p.m. Turned out, for the franchise originated in the ‘50s and has spawned local editions in up to 40 countries. Staging the The Price is Right is no joke as it involves major set changes that have to be done smoothly and quickly. But with the expertise and efficiency of RPN staff and crew led by director Al Quinn and and the Marudo’s unrivaled hosting skills, they were able to pull it off very well. It will continue in giving entertainment, inspiration and of course, more prices every weekends. Each mini-game will give you more chances of winning the studio contestant will now have two studio partners. Each studio partner will receive P5,000 when the studio contestant wins in the mini-game. Stronger day by day with its unique brand of entertainment that tickles the Filipino’s nature of being price-conscious and clever, The Price is Right has proven to be one of the most generous and big-time game shows on TV today after already giving away millions-worth of prizes, including two brand new cars in less than a month. An instant success, The Price is Right climbed up the ratings charts in a matter of months, forming part of 9TV's triumvirate of giant killers on the network's Sunday primetime slot (alongside Superstar on Sunday). SATURDAY NIGHTS GETS LAUGH. Novelty comedian Bayani Agbayani is "tawa ng tahanan," will now star in the premiere of the gag show Kemis: The Bayani Show, it airs at 8:45 p.m. every Saturday, beginning on January 17. Directed by Eric Quizon, a barrange of sketches, spoofs and a comedy performances promises to deliver a laugh-out-loud viewing experience. They will join forces are April Gustilo, Pekto Nacua, Angeli Gonzales, Jiro Manio, Alfred Labatos, Cai Cortez, Kiray Celis, Lance Christopher, Mansueto Velasco, Paula Peralejo and Hyubs Azarcon. LET'S PLAY ''GAME KA, MILYONARYO. Richard Gutierrez as the game masters who will hosting 9TV's original game show ''Game Ka, Milyonaryo, which is premiered on January 19, from Monday to Friday at 9:15 p.m. The contestant needed to get three out of five correct answers to get to the next round, and each round, the prize became higher. The player also can change his initial answer until he replies when the host asks him Sure Ka?. The showcase round had 4 possible choices, P300,000 round had 3 possible choices, and the P500,000 round had 2 possible choices. The P1,000,000 round on the other hand had no choices but is only composed of one question which was based on one of the contestant's major interests. The contestant had a chance to go home with their current winnings between rounds. The show quickly became one of the highest rated primetime game shows in the Philippines), said to be the biggest prize ever to be given on Philippine television history. Directed by Bert de Leon, Gutierrez was a good choice to put the show and its contestants through their paces to win P1 million pesos. WATCHING TELENOVELA CONTINUES AS ''TIMELESS LOVE. One of the most watched telenovela craze in the country, ''Marimar starring Thalia, came from Mexico and it was quite a big hit in nearby nations. Now, 9TV presents another entertaining Mexican drama series for fans of the genre. Timeless Love, a Mexican romantic drama, is a telenovela begins with the birth of two daughters, Regina and Roberta; both daughters of Roberto Gamba (Sebastián Rulli) but of different mothers. While Regina is the daughter of Regina Soberon Gamba (Lidia Avila - Julieta Rosen), the legitimate wife of Roberto Gamba, Roberta is the daughter of Josefina "Pepa" Alvarez Martínez (Margarita Magaña - Rocío Banquells), Roberto's mistress. When Roberto tells "Pepa" that he is not going to leave his wife and daughter Regina, "Pepa", full of rage, causes Roberto's death and decides to kidnap Roberto and Regina's daughter for revenge and to make Regina suffer. "Pepa" changes Regina's name to Renata and flees with the two girls, leaving Regina shattered and grieving over the loss of her daughter. Silvia Navarro, Juan Soler and Jessica Coch are stars, with the participations of Rocío Banquells and Lisardo Guarinos as the main villains, the stellar participations of René Casados, Julieta Rosen, José Ron, and the special participation of Sebastián Zurita. This telenovela is expected to entertain Pinoy viewers weeknights at 10 p.m. starting January 19. These new shows are just the start of a new and revitalized programming offered by a "pumped and loaded" the Kasama network 9TV (RPN).